Propositions
by kwhimsy
Summary: "Well, either way, I'm sure it hasn't been that long," Kate started, her phrase interrupted by a sip from her wine glass. "Like the last time we did it was..." she added before trailing off, her mind drawing a blank.


The door softly clicking shut, Kate couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped from between her lips. Her hand hesitating for a moment on the doorknob, she waited for the tell tale giggles of the twins that followed more often than not. But it seemed as though the combination of a birthday party and the following romp around the loft in their new laser tag attire had exhausted them.

With the twins sound asleep, Kate carefully slipped away and made her way back downstairs. Watching as Castle put what looked like the last of the used paper plates into the garbage bag he was holding, she slid up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist before resting her chin on his shoulder and she stood up on her toes.

"All done, babe?" she asked, planting a kiss on his cheek as he tied the bag shut before nudging it over towards the side of the kitchen island.

"Yeah," he confirmed as he brushed a kiss across the top of Kate's head. Reaching above them for two wine glasses, he reached for the bottle of wine that he had pulled out of the bar fridge just a few minutes earlier. "The kids asleep?"

"Like rocks, the game of laser tag really did the trick."

"I thought it would," he said with a smile as he decanted the wine before pouring them both a healthy glass. "James is wicked quick with that gun." he added, almost as an afterthought as he handed Kate her glass.

"Don't forget how Johanna snuck up behind you before shooting you right in the back." she teased as she wrapped her fingers around the stem of the glass.

"I totally let her."

"Of course you did, Castle."

In an act of tacit agreement, the two moved towards the couches before sinking into the plush softness. Leaning against Castle, Kate took another sip from her glass as she let the silence of the loft wash over them.

"Hey, Kate?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"When was the last time we, you know, did it?"

Turning her head towards Castle, she found herself shaking her head even as the corners of her lips curled upwards in a smirk. "Really Castle? Did you just say doing it? What are we, in high school or something?"

"Hey, the kids-" he protested glancing backwards towards the staircase and the dark upper landing that was barely visible through the gaps between the steps. "-Fine, they seem to be asleep. But you never know."

"Well, either way, I'm sure it hasn't been that long," Kate started, her phrase interrupted by a sip from her wine glass. "Like the last time we did it was..." she added before trailing off, her mind drawing a blank.

"See?"

"Wait, how about that time last week? You know, with the-"

"Alexis came home early with the twins."

"How about a few days before that, when-"

"I got a phone call right before we-"

"I was there Castle, don't need you to spell it out" she interrupted before he was able to finish his sentence as she glanced nervously up the stairs. Still seeing no sign of movement, she turned back to Castle. "Has it really been that long?"

"I mean, if we can't remember I guess it had to have been a while."

"Yeah," she sighed, toying with the stem of the glass. The momentary pause lapsing into a stretch of silence, Kate found herself entertaining a thought in her mind. "Well, I mean. The twins are asleep..."

"Kate, we don't have to-"

"But I want to. Don't you?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked, placing her now empty wineglass on the coffee table as she entwined her fingers with Castles'. Pulling him up, she led him towards the bedroom before gently pushing him towards the bed. "I'll be a minute, just going to freshen up a bit."

With that, she headed relocated herself into the bathroom. Spending a few minutes brushing her teeth and washing her face, she freed her hair from the elastic that had been holding it up for the entire day. Running a brush through the curls, she quickly changed into her pajamas before unlocking the door to the bathroom.

Sprawled across the top of the bed, Castle's mouth was wide open as a small rivulet of drool made it's way out of the corner of his mouth and onto the pillow.

She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips at the sight, content in just watching him for a brief moment. It wasn't until he let out a soft snore, however, that she moved back into the closet and pulled out an extra blanket from one of the shelves.

Bringing it back over to the bed, she draped it over Castle's sleeping form before snuggling up next to him and resting her head on his chest. There would be plenty of time later for them to make up for lost, ahem, activities. And honestly? Sleep sounded pretty good right now to her too.

۰ ۰ ۰

Tumblr Prompt: Due to Caskett been busy with two kids they haven't had sex in a really long time.


End file.
